Miwa Shi (Mystic)
|-|1= |-|2= Miwa Tai Shi is the princess umbrakinetic on planet Unmei, as well as the first siphon Key master. Though she may appear regal and disinterested, Miwa is extremely spirited about the things she cares about, and will do anything to protect her people and her family's legacy. Note: If you would like to use this character, go ahead. Just message me on my wall or something so I can read what you've made :P We don't have a lot of free-use OCs these days Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents *Lucina (Fire Emblem) *Andrew Crocotail (The Dragon King's Son) *Orie Ballardiae (UNIST) Backstory Miwa Tai Shi was born on Unmei, the daughter of Rox Shi and Sky Shi. This, by itself, put a lot of weight on her; Unmei was the planet that several humans went to after the Great Natsu Legislative War, which occurred due to humans finding out about magic. Those who wanted to live a magic-filled life were scattered throughout the Natsu Galaxy, but Unmei was the main settlement for some, and as it was inhabited back in the olden days, the people decided to have the planet live under a monarchy. The first king, Adelram Shi, was seen as a respected king in modern-day, and Miwa was his descendant. Being the princess of Unmei meant several things - after all, Unmei wasn't all one planetary government anymore, and it'd broken into several kingdoms over the course of several wars. But most of all, there would be one thing found that would change baby Miwa's life forever. The finding of the Key of Darkness. Keys were god-created objects to lower their power and give mortals a sense of power and purpose. Around the time Miwa was born, there was an ongoing war between Unmei and Hitteki, an opposing kingdom. Unfortunately for her, Unmei was on the losing side... that is, until the Key of Darkness landed in Unmei's territory. Rox planned for the Key's energy to be implemented into the soldiers' magical force, and that was the plan, but it turned out the soldiers' bodies weren't strong enough to handle the sudden influx of Key magic. Desperate to not let his ancestors' legacy all go to waste, Rox examined Miwa, finding out that her young, Shi blood and magical receptors were in fact durable enough to host the Key's energy. Keeping it secret from his wife and most of the kingdom, Rox had the kingdom's best scientists perform experiments on her. The experiments were often painful and left the child extremely drained. By the end of it, most of the Key's energy had been siphoned into Miwa, and it blasted off with what little it had left. The kingdom's reception to the news was harsh, especially Sky, who thought her and Rox's daughter shouldn't have had to go through such torturous trials, and everyone thought the queen and king were going to get a divorce. The news of her parents' fate was overshadowed, however, when Miwa, although young, proved to be a menace on the battlefield. Miwa wasn't even old enough to speak, but the Key's hyper energy allowed her to completely dismantle Hitteki's forces and just win the war for them. Although Unmei was victorious, SKy and Rox split, leaving morale rather low when it came to Miwa's parents. Miwa herself, though? She was a hit, and she was still a child! This overflowing respect from the civillians led Miwa to, as she grew up, have a massive love for her father, who she was staying with. Miwa would spend the next few years learning, training, and solving political problems to impress her father... and boy, would she get the opportunity when another Key host, Max Irvaron, showed up in her kingdom. Personality Miwa is a very no-nonsense person. She's always wanted to improve herself, but if someone doesn't have a higher status than her or she doesn't have a high respect for them, she's not afraid of chewing them out to better themselves, too. Miwa is prone to being rather critical, both of herself and others; after all, she grew up being the most respected person in the kingdom, and she's always felt that burden, like she has to live up to what the public thinks of her or else she's a disappointment and overall failure. You kow, normal princess thoughts. Miwa has a large sense of professionalism that seems to be her default attitude, however. Due to living as a highly-respected princess, Miwa is used to people expecting the calm, reserved, role model, and she constantly performs as such. Miwa tries her hardest to still maintain tat same sense of professionalism in day-to-day life, but she simply finds herself unable to, due to feeling like she needs some time to relax. This leads into Miwa's next aspect; she bottles up a lot of her thoughts. She grew up thinking that she had to fit into a certain archetype, and that if she went ouside of that archetype it'd simply be horrible for everyone. Because of this, Miwa often denies her true self a chance of expression besides for when she's alone - she thinks all it takes is one mistake to bring her down, and not only would that disappoint the kingdom, it'd also embarrass her father, and Miwa thinks that she'd even tarnish the entire Shi name if she messed up once. Miwa likes to think that she's a realist, but to be honest, she's far more of a non-violent extremist. When it comes to expecting what other kingdoms will do in political circumstances, while she certainly factors in the chance of it not going well, she often defaults to either "Everything will go exactly as planned!" or "THIS WILL ALL BE A DISASTER!!!1!" Not only this, when it comes to her more respected role models, such as her father, Miwa often lets herself be clouded by bias - in fact, this is why she holds no ill will towards him for experimenting on her, because she's always just looked up to him to a point where anything less would result in Miwa feeling absolute betrayal. Because she has such high expectations for herself and others, Miwa is very studious, often neglecting fun or enjoyment to instead take time to read an informative nonfiction book or learn about the various qualities of life in Unmei. Miwa strives for more knowledge about several things, and this mindset is one that she both picked up from her father and assumed that's what the public would want in a princess. Miwa often feels - and to an extent, is - isolated. After all, to the public, she's a myth, and in her opinion, she must be the guiding light for them. Due to this combination of reputations, she finds it far simpler to not make friendships, as that could result in her slipping up or making bad qualities that'd apply to her royal life. However, after befriending Jack Shokku and learning how to deal with Max's gang, Miwa became much more laid-back, and is far more adept in social situations. Death Battle Info Personal Info Full Name: Miwa Tai Shi Age: 16-18 Height: 5'9 Family: Sky Sora (mother), Rox Shi (father), Jet Black (technical sibling through Keys), Adelram Shi (great-great-great-several more greats-great grandfather) Combat Capabilities Parental Inheritance *gives Miwa innate umbrakinesis (from her father) and aerokinesis (from her mother) *doesn't pull from her inner magical resource pool *doesn't drain her overall mana because of that *she can see in the dark Siphoned Key of Darkness *has the artificial power of the Key of Darkness *gives her innate umbrakinesis a GIGANTIC boost *allows her to make shadows, and she can choose whether they are physical or simply feints *can use shadow teleportation as long as something has a shadow *strengthened when there is a lack of light Bakudan *a buff, blue and purple knight *if you couldn't alrady tell, very bulky *has a large, double-sided axe *possesses limited umbrakinesis himself Bracelet Limiter *used only in combat situations *removal releases the Key's full energy *usually hidden under her sleeve Shadow Ops *with her proficient umbrakinesis, Miwa can make physical weapons out of darkness *her most often used configurations are a mallet, a gauntlet, and a scythe *does, in fact, pull from her mana pool *she can give these weapons to Bakudan, also Keysage *gives her a purple-lined black combat-oriented gown *gives her a large power boost *has great control of this form *strengthens her umbrakinesis exclusively, not her aerokinesis Feats *kept up with the casual mountain-destroying Azazel in base *Bakudan threw Max through several walls *moved at FTL speeds *clowned Max and Ethan several times throughout the series *was actually able to not lose instantly against planet-buster Elvira, though she was ultimately defeated *Luna admitted that Miwa's aerokinesis surpassed her own VS Battle Wiki Format Tier: 7-A | High 6-B | 6-B | Low 5-B ''' '''Powers and Abilities: *'In base: '''Acrobatics', Afterimage Creation (through her shadows), Air Manipulation, Aura, Breath Attack (with Aerokinesis), Chi Manipulation, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction (by slipping into one of her shadows, causing her to take less damage than normal), Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Air and Darkness), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (can sense every living things' energy signatures), Force Field Creation, Hellfire Manipulation (she can't make it, but she can manipulate it), Homing Attack, Illusion Creation, Magic, Martial Arts, Mind Manipulation, Pressure Points, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Time and Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Weapon Creation, Weapon Mastery (is very proficient with her Shadow Scythe/Gauntlets/Mallet) *'''As Keysage: Astral Projection, Avatar Creation, Awakened Power, Death Manipulation (only if her opponent has no mana/magic left in them, and they must stay still for ten seconds - not only that, but if she succeeds, she falls asleep within five minutes), Durability Negation, Resistance Negation (if Miwa can get a hold of her opponents' shadow, she can lower their resistance/durability to somehow for two minutes), Sealing Attack Potency: Mountain level (Kept up with full-powered Azazel, who could deal hits worth 248 megatons) | Large Country level (Rox and the Unmei scientists stated that if Miwa permanently removed her limiter at her level of power, she could've destroyed all of the kingdom, which was slightly larger than a country) | Country level (though it was for a short time, she could keep up with the Moon level Nimue, who would deal 300 Exatons worth of damage) |''' '''Low Planet level (She, Max, Luna, Ethan, and Jet all agreed they were about equal in their Key-powered states) Speed: Relativistic (Easily dodged Azazel, Raven, and Luna's illusion attacks. Was able to dodge most of Max's light arrows) | FTL '(blitzed Keysage Max, who moved at light speed) '| FTL+ (Max had gotten even faster, but Miwa was still able to outspeed him) | MFTL+ '(At this point in the series, Miwa was able to casually dodge Elvira's attacks, who was MFTL and was able to cross the distance across the galaxy in microseconds, meaning they moved at least 3 quintillion times the speed of light) 'Durability: Mountain level | Large Country level | Country level | Planet level Stamina: Can go on for several days as long as she doesn't abuse her mana pool Range: Her shadow attacks are pretty much limited in the miles, though they can go farther if she knows exactly where someone's shadow is Intelligence: Gifted Key: Most of the series Base | Most of the series Keysage | Elvira Arc Base | Elvira Arc Keysage Mary Sue Litmus Score Rank 8 A generally safe range to be in. Category:Female Category:Royal Combatants Category:Princess Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Manipulators Category:Original Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons